la maldición del baile
by Bored Kitty
Summary: volví a beyblade BWAHAHAHAHA XD... en fin Kai celoso, Rei feliz... y el reggeatón siendo el aliado del mal... KR LEMMON


Notas de la autora:

He tenido un lapsus del que salí iluminada ¿pueden creerlo? Ahora vengo yo con mi nuevo fic de beyblade después de taaaaaaanto tiempo (y el primero que va a salir publicado en amor yaoi...). Así que A LA HISTORIA MIS VALIENTES...

Disclaimer: NO y NO Y ¡NO! es mío, pero soñar no cuesta nada ¿eh?

estaba quedándose ciego, estába volviéndose loco, estaba... estaba... estaba en un discoteca odiando a todo el universo y especialmente a sus queridos amigos que lo habían arrastrado a la fuerza (y arrastrarlo a la fuerza es amarrarlo y meterlo en una bolsa después de causarle una pequeña contusión con un florero). Miró con odio a su alrededor, las luces que le rodeaban lo estaban enloqueciendo, sus compañeros lo habían abandonado y su único consuelo estaba en su mano derecha agotándose alarmántemente rápido.

"Pensé que los rusos tomaban vodka."

"Y yo pensé que lo estereotipos se habían acabado." Kai miró un momento a Rei antes de pedir que volvieran a llenar su vaso de whiskey, esta vez doble.

"¿No crees que estás bebiendo mucho?"

"No... es solo que tú bebes muy poco." El chino miró enojado al ruso un momento antes de sonreír con dulzura.

"No necesito beber, yo sí me divierto, Kai"

"Tu noción de la diversión es un poco diferente a la mía"

"No, es diferente yo TENGO noción de la diversión, y ahora, si me disculpas..."

"Te disculpo." Interrumpió Kai tomando un sorbo de su trago dando a entender que la conversación había terminado.

Los bladebreakers se habían acabado hacía ya un buen tiempo, pero el baka de Takao había decidido no perder el contacto y con la excusa de una reunión había emboscado a Kai (Max y Rei no habían tenido problema en aceptar) y ahora estaba ahí, intentando alcohólizarce lo más rápido posible.

Kai miró un momento hacia la multitud que se agolpaba en la pista de baile, sabía que Max y Takao debían estar allí haciendo el rídiculo y que Rei debía estar organizando la fila para los que querían bailar con él (Kai decía "los" por la considerable cantidad de hombres que sabía se querían comer vivo al neko-jin. El ruso suspiró un momento, sabía que era gay, no le importaba mucho, sabía que le gustaba Rei más de lo que debería, tampoco le importaba mucho, lo que le molestaba era que el chino lo sabía y jugaba con eso. Por ejemplo ahora, sabía que con toda la intención del mundo había movido a su pareja de canción cerca a él para que Kai los viera, desde luego solo lo hacía cuando su pareja era un hombre. Se encontraban bailando una de esas baladas que requerían una cercanía que Kai encontraba innecesaria, pero desde luego no hizo nada, no le iba a dar el gusto al minino, simplemente se quedó en la silla frente al bar mirando con desinterés como la pareja bailaba despacio y casi con sensualidad, cuando Kai notó que Rei lo miraba, sonrió un segundó y levantó el vaso de whiskey hacia él en señal de brindis, cuando consiguió una mirada de odio por parte de Rei se dio por satisfecho y dejó de mirar a la pareja.

Habían pasado así ya un buen tiempo, Kai no tenía intenciones de coquetear con nadie para ver si tenía el interés del chino, así que se limitaba a observar los intentos de este por ponerlo celoso. Nada grave, pensó el ruso hasta que al dj de la noche le dio por probar con un nuevo tipo de música que, había escuchado, era muy popular por latinoamérica, se llamaba reggeaton y sería el apocalipsis de Kai Hiwatari.

Fue una sorpresa para la mayoría de los asistentes, desde luego no sabían como bailar este nuevo ritmo que parecía una mezcla extraña de muchas cosas... no era del todo agradable (de hecho a Kai y a Rei les pareció bastante horrible (NdK: No me maten... odio el reggeaton... lo siento por el que le guste pero yo lo veo denigrante para la mujer y demasiado monótono...)). Sin embrago, había quien por cosas del destino sabía bailarlo, algunas parejas se acercaron hasta moverse de forma casi obscena uno contra el otro. Y claro, la pareja de Rei vio esto como la oportunidad perfecta.

Tomó la cintura del neko-jin y lo acercó a él de forma firme y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Rei era un tomate viviente.

Kai era la quintaescencia del odio.

Muchas parejas que sabían del baile se entrelazaron entre ellos aún más, formando una coreografía que estaba entre los límites de la promiscuidad, El hombre que bailaba con el chino quiso probar esto también. Quiso pero no pudo.

Aquí es donde lo hechos se precipitan de forma dramática. (¡Oh el drama! XD)

Al sentir que aquel hombre se estaba emocionando más de lo que debía, la defenza de Rei se encendió y se separó de su pareja de forma precipitada, él sujeto en cuestión atrajo de nuevo al neko-jin hacia sí para ser rechazado de nuevo de forma más enérgica, si ese sujeto se quería sobrepasar el chino no tendría más opción que golpear, sintió de nuevo como lo jalaban, cuando iba a golpear sintió algo en su cuello... no, algo no, él sabía /perfectamente/ lo que era... una lengua, la lengua de ESE sujeto en su cuello, probándolo... El asco recorrió todo su cuerpo e intentó pelear, pero ese hombre era muy fuerte y tomó sus muñecas con una fuerza tal que Rei lanzó una exlamación de dolor que se perdió en la música.

"No quisiera hacer un escándalo ¿sabes? detesto llamar la atención." Era hielo, una voz helada sin ningún matiz de sentimiento había detenido aquella asquerosa sensanción.

"Kai..."

"Ah... eres amigo de esta dulzura... ¿o tal vez otro que lo quiere para pasar la noche?"

"Ahora no es por el escándalo... me temo que la basura como tu no merece que yo lo golpee. ¿por qué no dejas al chico en paz y de paso a mi?"

"No lo creo... voy a pasarla muy bien con este muñeco..." Y como para dar enfásis a sus palabras intentó meter su mano en el pantalón de Rei.

Pero intentar no es lo mismo que hacer ¿eh? y aquí el patético intento de sobrepasarse con Rei termino con un sutil movimiento de Kai que terminó con el hombre en el suelo... sangrando... mucho... Alrededor la confusión duró un poco, los que habían visto la escena apoyaron al ruso sacando práctimente a patadas al abusador... la música siguió, la fiesta no se iba a detener por eso.  
Rei miró a Kai.

Rei siguió mirando a Kai.

Rei miraba a Kai... y lo miraba ... y lo miraba.

Rei era ignorado por Kai.

Rei odiaba ser ignorado.

Rei pateó a Kai.

Kai miró a Rei.

Kai tomó a Rei de la mano y lo sacó del bar.

Rei estaba muy sorprendido como para hacer nada (NdK: si aja... yo le creo ¬¬)

Kai arrinconó a Rei contra una pared.

La autora decide volver a escribir normal antes de ser golpeada por alguien.

Volviendo a lo de la pared...

Kai estaba ardiendo, habían tocado a Rei a SU Rei más de lo que él jamás iba a permitir, una lengua que no era la suya había pasado por el cuello del chino... eso no se podía quedar así.

"¿Kai¿Qué...?"

"Estás sucio... tengo que limpiarte..." Algo ardía dentro de Kai, no iba a lastimar a Rei, de eso no cabía la menor duda, nunca lo haría, pero tenía que hacer algo, ya no quería jugar a los celos. Se acercó al lugar que el hombre había tocado con su asquerosa lengua y empezó a besarlo, haciendo que Rei lanzara una exalación, al ver que Rei no hacía nada para detenerlo Kai siguió besando el cuello del chino, los besos dejaron paso a una lengua hambrienta, Rei gemía ahora, no reaccionaba como con ese hombre. Eso para fue para Kai un incentivo para continuar. Dejó por ahí marcas con sus dientes, eran lugares al azar pero que dejaban clara una cosa: Nadie tenía derecho a tocar a Rei, nadie.

Kai se detuvo para ver el rostro del neko-jin. La visión de este hizo que una cuerda se tensara en el ruso, el chico teía los ojos entre cerrados, la boca solo un poco abierta, lo sufiente como para dejar ver esos encantadores colmillos y un encantador sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. No podía pensar en algo más sensual y deseable.

"Creo que ya limpié suficiente" La voz de Kai sorprendió a Rei "aunque uno nunca sabe ¿qué dices?" Rei miró a Kai antes de asentir y cerrar lo ojos al sentir los ardientes labios de este en lo suyos. Fue un beso apasionado, con la lengua de Kai masageando la suya, explorando su boca y llenándolo de placer, era un de las senzaciones más eróticas que había tenido en su vida, podía saborear el alcohol en la boca de Kai mezclado con algo, mezclado con aquel inconfundible sabor que no podía ser otra cosa que Kai.

Kai...

Al romper el beso sintió aquella necesidad que lo quemaba, su compañero había maullado en reproche al sentir la pérdida, pero él solo sonrió...

"Tal vez sea mejor que llevemos esto a otro lugar no quiero que no vean haciendo cosas... indebidas" Y como para matizar esto acarició la entrepierna de su neko haciendo que este lanzara un gruñido. "ven conmigo."

Había un conveniente bosque detrás del bar, la exitación era demasiada para que esperasen a llegar a cualquiar hotel en el auto del ruso. Kai besó de nuevo a Rei mientras su mano se perdía en la camisa de este, acarició sus pezones haciendo que este lanzara una exhalación que Kai sintió como suya. Estaba hambriento, hambriendo de Rei.

Se separaron por la necesidad de aire Rei vio en Kai sus ojos, vio en Kai su deseo y el de él, quería a Kai, rápido, y este se sentía igual le quitó la camisa a Rei que no sintió el frío de la noche porque su piel ardía, de pronto sintió la mano de Kai entre sus pantalones, masajeando su miembro ya medio despierto, las caricias lograron que el neko-jin lanzara fuertes gemidos que Kai no quiso aplacar con sus labios.

"¿Sabes Rei? me gusta oirte gemir, me gusta tu rostro así... pero no quiero que se te olvide, que tus gemidos y que tu rostro es mío y no puedes mostrarle esto a nadie..."

Rei solo gimió su asentimiento al sentir como la mano de Kai aumentaba el ritmo, necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba terminar o iba a morir, Kai le dio ese permiso y llegó gritando con fuerza el nombre de su finalmente amante. Cuando sentía que sus rodillas ya no lo podían sostener Kai lo sostuvo con suavidad y lo tendío en la alfombra natural que cubría todo alrededor, lo dejó descanzar unos momento antes de volver a sus masajes, quería que Rei lo deseara y Kai sentía que dolorosa erección también necesitaba atención.

Desvistió totalmente a Rei, y lamíendose la mano, acercó al chino a su boca y lo besó con fuerza, aprovechó para desvestirse. Cuando ya estuvo expuesto, acercó al chino a su entrepierna, éste enetendiendo lo que se supondía debía hacer, sintió un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Besó el miembro de Kai primero, viendo como esto hacía que la respiración del ruso se agitara siguió con su ritmo, más tarde empezó a lamer, primero la punto y luego bajó. Esto estaba causando gran placer Kai, al notar esto, el chino ingirió todo el miembro del ruso en su boca haciendo que este lanzara un gruñido y se aferrara al cabello del neko-jin, soltando la cinta que lo sostenía.

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar al climax, Kai separó a Rei de su miembro y lo besó con fuerza, lo tendió en el pasto e hizo que este lamiera sus dedos, sabía que el chino sabía lo que venía, así que sin decir más insertó un dedo en la estrecha entrada de su amane, que lanzó una exclamación de dolor, el ruso besó con dulzura al chino mientras se adaptaba al intruso, después de unos segundos, sintió que la respiración del otro se había estabilizado un poco así qe empezó a mover su dedo, hasta llegar golpear un lugar que hizo que Rei gimiera muy duro en placer, Kai insertó otro dedo y empezo a moverse dentro de Rei, que sentía como ese dolor y ese placer se mezclaban haciéndole casi gritar de placer, el último dedo entrço y al poco rato algo más grande sustituyó los dedos.

Kai penetró a Rei despacio, no quería lastimar a su neko, pero este era tan estrecho que estaba a punto de esplorar ahí mismo, y las exclamaciones del otro no ayudaban.

"Ah... Kai... mhhhh... onegaiiii..."

Kai metió despacio su miembro, cuando este estaba totalmente dentro de Rei, lo sacó casi totalmente para luego embestir con fuerza, el chino gritó con fuerza pero entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura del ruso.

Fue perfecto para ambos, Kai se movía con fuerza y a Rei le encantaba, Kai sentía como el placer de Rei se mezclaba con el suyo y le encantaba. Rei llegó por segunda vez esa noche gritando el nombre del ruso, esto provocó que las paredes de Rei se cerraran alrededor del miembro de Kai, haciendo que este gimiera y de dos embestidas más acabara dentro de Rei.

Calló sobre él agotado, se besaron con fuerza antes de limpiarse como pudieran, estaban hechos un desastre, tenían pasto y ramas por todas partes. Se vitieron en silencio.

"¿Y ahora?" Dijo Rei mirando a Kai.

"Nos vamos a mi hotel a pasar la noche y la semana..." Respondió Kai acomodándose el cinturón de su pantalón.

"¿Y Maxie y Takao?"

"Ellos tienen su auto ya los veremos mañana." Kai amarró el cinturó de Rei y besó los labio de este con dulzura "No te preocupese por tontería y más bien vámonos que te vas a enfermar."

Rei miró a Kai mientras este se dirigía a su auto.

A la próxima lo haría bailar...

o.O Vaya... la idea no era un lemmon, de hecho ese es mi primer lemmon largo... O.o ¿por qué a uno nunca le salen los fics como los tenía pensados? XD

En fin... disfruté escribirlo a la larga así que espero que ustedes también disfruten leyendo... déjenme revews para saber su opinión y SOLO acepto críticas si son constructivas... odio los onsultos... son para gente desocupada en realidad...

hasta la próxima n.n 


End file.
